Many people throughout the world have the problem of misplaced or lost ones of pairs of socks. It is common for one of a pair of socks to be misplaced and therefore render the pair unusable. The single sock could be lost when put out to wash or when being stored. Depending on the habits formed by the person who wears and/or washes the socks, the misplacement of single socks can be a problem which is annoying and possibly expensive if new pairs of socks have to be purchased at relatively short intervals
It has recently become fashionable for tabs or tags to be sewn or secured to the outside of clothing to signify its manufacturer or its origins. This practice also extends to the use of tabs or tags which are solely for decorative purposes. The types of clothing on which such tabs are used includes: shirts, jackets, trousers, shoes, socks, underwear, and hats or caps, i.e. all types of clothing.
It is noted that the use of tabs for decoration or as a badge of its origin has previously been used with socks. It is envisaged that such tabs can be used in conjunction with a complementary fastening devices which ensure that the socks can be fastened together when not in use.
It is also noted that it is advantageous for the socks to be joined together when the socks are being washed and dried. In this case, it would be advantageous if the socks can be joined in such a fashion that they can both be hung out to dry while joined together such that pegs or other holding devices need not be used.
One attempt to holding a pair of socks together during laundering or the like is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,853, wherein a flexible patch secured to each sock is used to adhere the them to each other when pressed together. The patches are secured well below the top of the socks and therefore are unable to be used effectively to join the socks together so that they could be hung out to dry whilst joined together without the need for pegs or other holding devices.